Underneath the Arguments
by KathrynValmont
Summary: although they could do nothing but argue at one point they were deeply in love. When Anakin is sent to protect Padme they may realize what's underneath all their arguements


Summary: although they could do nothing but argue at one point they were deeply in love. When Anakin is sent to protect Padme they may realize what's underneath all their arguements

A/N: This is completely A/U.. they may be out of charectar a bt but they somewhat will act themselves... He doesn't become darth vader... and they are the same age... PLEASE R/R...

Anakin could not believe who he saw. There she was, the woman he wanted to kiss and kill at the same time. He had always hated Politicians. That is why when he was ordered to go with Obi-Wan to one of their dinner parties he was ammediately skeptical.

Padme Nabberie turned around and saw the Jedi smirking at her as if the world revolved around him. In his mind it probably did. She recognized him amediately. She couldn't forget his face even if her life depended upon it.

Anakin walked up to her.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite person in the world."

"What are you doing here? I'm almost positive that the Chancelor didn't extend an invitation to you." replied Padme in her calm disposition.

"You haven't changed a bit, I see..." said Anakin.

Padme was about to say something back when she felt herself being pulled into his arms on the dance floor.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I thought that even you would be able to tell," said Anakin in his most charming voice.

Padme knew he was being sarcastic.

"One dance. And you will not speak to me the whole time."

"Tell me, do you greet everyone in this manor," asked Anakin with a smirk.

"No, just you," said Padme.

Anakin spun her out then he spun her in so close he could have kissed her if he wanted to. He gave her a look that in the past would have made her weak in the knees.

"Well, you seem to be able to stand me quite fine tonight."

Anakin was very glad to back in Coruscant. It had been his home since the day that he was born. There was only so much of the outspoken Senator that any man could be expected to deal with, let alone him. If he was in luck he would never have to see her again.

He was a Jedi now. He was different from the man he was back then. A jedi knew no anger, nor hatred, nor love. And he would carry out that way of life even if at one point he knew different. 

As he was pondering these very things he heard a disisive knock on his front door. He threw a shirt on and went to answer it. He was surprised to see Obi- Wan standing on the other side.

"Obi-wan, I take it that this isn't a social call," he said as he took in his friend's serious expression.

"You could say that. Can I come in? This might take awhile," said Obi-wan.

"Ofcourse. Come in."

Obi-wan stepped into the apartment.

"You are needed at the jedi temple at once," said Obi-wan.

"Ofcourse. I'm on my way," said Anakin.

"I think we should take a minute here. The situation is quite complicated," said Obi-wan.

Anakin took a seat on the couch opposite of the one Obi took a seat in.

"Ever since Amidala-"

"Don't mention that woman's name," said Anakin as if her name were a curse.

"Sorry, Anakin. She is part of the mission," said Obi.

"Well, as long as I don't have to see her everything is alright," said Anakin.

Obi-wan bit his lip. He knew his friend was not going to be happy with what the jedi council had decided.

"You have been summoned to protect her. Since she became apart of the senate threats are unavoidable."

"I understand," said Anakin as he got up.

"Are you okay with this?" Obi-Wan was quite sure that there was no way that Anakin would just readily agree with this.

"Ofcourse I'm okay with this. I'm not taking this mission."

Obi-wan should have known that Anakin wasn't going to just be willing to do this. He remmebered that Anakin had been very difficult and stubborn as a child. He could see that not alot had changed.

"Anakin, you don't understand. It's an order."

"I am not going anywhere near that damn woman."

Anakin approached the council room with Obi-Wan. He realized he had no choice but to at least go. He would be damned if he had to end up being her protector. There was once a time when she was the most important person in his life. That was a long time ago. That was before she took his heart out of him, ripped it, and smashed it to pieces.

Anakin walked into the room.

"Let's just get this over with," muttered Anakin.

"Protect her you will."

"Yoda, you don't understand. The woman is a nuisance!"

"You could at least wait until I'm not in the room," came the oh-so familiar voice.

"Don't worry. There's PLENTY to say with or without you in the room."

"Who is the Jedi assigned to protect me?" said Padme.

"Anakin it is," said Yoda.

"No, master Kenobi or Master Jin, but not Anakin Skywalker," said Padme.

"Maybe you can wait till I leave. I'm right here," said Anakin in that voice that annoyed Padme.

"Well, with your loud voice, it was near impossible not to tell," said Padme.

"Senator Amidala, there is a life threat. Anakin, being a Jedi your job is. Protect her you will or serious consequences there will be! Understand do you both?"

Both solemnly nodded their heads. Anakin may have been at odds with her but he wasn't willing to let her die.

"I understand. Where am I to take her," asked Anakin.

"I plan to go to my parent's lake retreat," said Padme.

Anakin shook his head. That woman never could shut up. Honestly, she didn't know when to stop.

"I wasn't asking you," said Anakin sharply.

"Who cares. I am going to the lake retreat. You are my protector and will do as I say. Use it to your advantage Anakin."

"I will not do as you say. I am not another one of your handmaids."

"Too sharp-tongued for that," said Padme.

"You don't know when to quit do you?"

"Silence! Leave tonight you must!"

"Can I at least say goodbye to Bail?"

She looked Anakin in the eyes as she said it. She raised her eyebrows challengingly.

"Bail must not know of your absence. Leave now you must. May the force be with you."

Four hours later:

"If you had agreed to let me fly we might have already been there," cried Padme.

"No one can fly faster than me."

"Still the arrogant man I remember," she said.

"I'm sure Bail is more arrogant."

"Anakin Skywalker! I am going to kill you!"

"What man in their right mind could put up with you," said Anakin.

"That is not true. You are just jealous."

"Of what? He has to spend his life with you... Besides, how do you not know I have found someone?"

"No woman in her right mind could put up with you."

"I guess you at one point in your life were not in your right mind."

"And neither were you."

Padme sighed.

"Let me take over."

"No," said Anakin.

"When we arrive at my place you are to stay out of my way."

"That won't be a problem in the least bit."

"And you will keep your comments to yourself."

"I will do as I please," said Anakin.

"I can not believe they assigned you."

"Believe me, I didn't exactly jump at the opportunity," said Anakin sarcastically.

"That is it!"

She threw her hands up in annoyance. She missed his infamous smirk. If she hadn't even she would know things were about to change once more...

TBC 


End file.
